Cyberdragon
John Coltan is a typical college kid, taking culinary courses in college. John is often seen with a very large black Mastiff dog, which seems to be nothing more then a big gentle puppy. Cyberdragon is what happens when 'the suit' joins with John. The suit is a sort of Deviant powered armor, but little else about it, or the host, is known. Although some characters that are long lived/have stores of ancient knowledge could dig something up. Background * History Cyberdragon Overview Ancient past. * Created by the Deviants, the attempt was to create a combination living weapon system/universal environmental suit to help in the war against the Atlantians. The Biosuit was created as a metallic based lifeform which would bond with a host and serve as both an armored suit, but also a suit that can protect the wearer from any sort of hostile environment. * Testing proved that the Suit while could accomplish both, revealed that the suit would take time to... mature. The suit was deactivated to be refined. * The Suit was captured by an atlantian strike team that raided the lab of the make and taken as a spoil of war. * Deactivated, the Suit sat in a treasury or armory with no one knowing how to activate it perhaps for hundreds of years.Until a coup allowed the suit to be stolen. Wether or not the coup was successful is unknown, But the suit turned up on African shores. Appearing as a large clump of gold, the suit was taken to one of the tribes. * In at attempt to turn it into jewelry the suit did not yield to the various methods, when a young tribal struck it with his axe his blade shattered and drew his blood, splattering over the golden cover, the suit absorbed it. Lashing out the suit then bonded with the young tribal. Transforming into a suit of armor resembling that of a great lion. * The Tribal used the armor to become Chef of his clan, and protected his tribe. But never revealed how he attained it. As a result a jealous son poisoned his father, and attempted to claim the suit for himself. With the previous host dead, the armor reverted back to it's default form. What appeared to be a large hunk of gold. * It is unknown exactly what happened to the son of the previous host, but over the centuries, appearing to be gold, often proved problematic. Being stolen, attempts to melt it down, cut it up all in vain. The Suit's history is anything but dull. * Passing from one hand to another over the centuries. once in a while the suit would be activated. With Blood from someone being spilled upon it, becoming a powerful suit of armor. * Both heroes and villains had obtained the suit using it for their respective goals. * The Suit being alive and sentient, Sometimes clashed with hosts, often in cases where the host considered himself to be the master and the suit an object. Resulting in the suit abandoning it's host. * The most recent past of the suit would involve it's capture at the hands of the Nazi's in WW2, While it appeared gold, their inability to melt it down, or slice it up made it prime candidate for one of their weapon's program believing that it was not gold, but some sort of new indestructible metal. * An allied attack disrupted the research center, and the Suit was locked up and spirited away to a secret location, discovered decades later while pursuing Nazi war criminals. Discovered along with dusty Nazi Records, reporting it's resistances. The Suit was to be sent to a Laboratory in the United States to have it's properties analyzed. * In route to the laboratory, rumors of a large amount of gold, a new indestructible alloy, can make people very greedy. And that is where the attack happened. During the attack heroes in the area, or showed up managed to distract the villain, but an explosion knocked a young man into the gold spilling his blood on it in the process. This activated the bonding protocols causing the suit to envelop the young man. * After three days, and three nights the Suit began to take on it's newest form. Thank of a red and black striped bipedal dragon. Having read the host's mind and thoughts, and assuming a form that the young man found aesthetically pleasing. Thus... Cyberdragon was born. * John's own personal history is more or less nothing special. Unike so heroes or villains, is fairly mundane. Growing up in Ohio, John had a fairly decent youth, growing up in school, and like some youngsters who grow up in a world with Super heroes he would often as a young boy run around the house pretending to be a hero. Combining his love for dragons was often the focus of his fantasies. The Dragon Ninja, Dragon Ranger, Dragon Knight. * Growing up John discovered something else he loved. Cooking. Often learning from his mother, many of her own dishes. Like any teen you have those people who seem to make it their mission to make your life hell, John was no exception. After graduation, John went to New York hoping to attend a culinary college. * Taking time to enjoy the sights and sounds of New York, He was pleased to actually get a chance of spotting a couple heroes. When an explosion on a truck with an unknown Villain attacking a Truck, John attempted to assist a guard who was knocked out when some local heroes arrived, John was attacked and hurt by the Villain. Knocked into the back of a Semitruck cut and bleeding, His blow poured over the shattered box which held a huge chunk of what looked like gold. * The Gold then flashed as it then lashed out and started to cover John's entire body in a metallic cocoon, After three days and night the cocoon began to alter it's color and form into the shape of a bipedal metallic dragon. And John learned... that he was now bonded with a suit of armor that was alive... and sentient. Personality UNSURE - John is basically thrown into a world of super heroes and Super Villains. So he is unsure exactly how or where to begin attempting to decide what he wants to do, become a hero, or try to live... a fairly normal life. INEXPERIENCED - When you live a somewhat normal life, then are given a suit of armor that can turn you into a super hero... how do you handle things? LOVES TO COOK - John loves to cook, which makes it a good thing he is a good cook. Granted he does turn out a flop once in a while. But he when he gets stressed out, such as when fighting with friends. To unwind he will often go to the kitchen and start cooking. NOT A QUITTER - John is not a Quitter, he doesn't give up easily, Nor is he stubborn. He will try something four, five, six times before he comes to the conclusion that it's beyond his abilities or skills. ADVENTUROUS - What happens when you are given a suit of armor that protects you from various environmental hazards like cold, heat, allow you to fly, swim under water and never need to come up for air and can protect you from water pressure? You get a bit of an adventurous streak. John is no less. Logs *2013-10-17 - Birth of Cyberdragon - A mutant named Hot Shot attempts to capture what appears to be a large amount of gold. It proves to be more than that and even with Spider-Man, She-Hulk and Hawkeye on hand it still bonds with John Coltan. *2013-10-18 - Cutscene: Unknown Tehnology - A S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor does some research on legends and lore of magical armor through out the ages. *2013-10-19 A New Home for the Rookie and his Dragon - Having come out of sedation. John Coltan and his bio-suit Cyber have been offered to stay at the Avenger's Academy to better learn of their abilities and to make sure Cyber is not dangerous. *2013-10-20 - Putting the Rookie Through his Paces - Clint and John try out the Combat Zone and sees what Cyberdragon can do. *2013-10-21 - Cutscene: Threats - Clint Barton makes his report to SHIELD about Cyberdragon *2013-10-22 Teen hero, talks to teen rookie - John Coltan running from someone stalking him is surprised by Spider man as the two have a heart to heat talk on the responsible use of powers Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken